Zeno's Attendants
|manga debut = "The Winning Universe is Decided!" |anime debut = "A Decision at Last! Is the Winner Beerus? Or Is It Champa?" |Gender = Male |Address = Zeno's Palace |Occupation = Attendants/Bodyguards |Allegiance = |FamConnect = |Counterparts = Future Zeno's Attendants }} are a pair of tall identical entities that serve Zeno. Appearance All attendants share the same appearance. They are tall and cyan-skinned individuals that wear large high collared purple jackets with golden lining, buttons and shoulders that cover their face. Underneath, they appear to wear a sectioned grey full body suit, with gold and purple tipped boots. At all times they have their arms folded behind their backs, leaving their hands not visible. They also wear a long pointy tipped bronze hat, that ends in a silver ball at the top. They typically have very angry and menacing looking eyes. Personality As attendants to Zeno, they take guarding and respecting him very seriously. They also act in unison with each other and stand in a very disciplined posture, motionlessly hovering above ground for most of the time. They rarely speak, only briefly uttering "Bye-cha!" ("Later, gators." in the Funimation dub) before leaving. As expected of the guardians of the single most important entity in all universes, they are constantly vigilant and will fiercely protect him from potential threats and enforce the proper manners and deference from his subjects. They become noticeably wary of strangers upon arriving at the Nameless Planet: first giving a menacing glare to the referee after he loudly announces them as intruders; then, preventing Goku from approaching and addressing the Zeno with his casual and naïve nature, standing down only when commanded to, or threatened by the powerful deity. This shows that like the Gods of Destruction and Supreme Kais, they have great fear of the King of All. This is also evidenced in the manga when they heard Zeno's and Future Zeno's announcement about reducing the 12 Universes to 4. Other than that, they became appalled by Goku's boldness towards Zeno (much like everyone else) and the nickname Goku gave him. Eventually, they become used to Goku's presence and let him approach Zeno without interfering or saying anything. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe 6 Saga Zeno's attendants watch the Tournament of Destroyers along with Zeno from a distance, away from the Nameless Planet. After the tournament concludes, Champa, angered that his team lost, plans to destroy them for their failure but is interrupted by Vados who informs him of Zeno and his attendants' arrival in the tournament ring, terrifying him enough to abandon his plan in order to properly greet Zeno. When Goku attempts to speak with Zeno, the attendants open portals under their feet and appear in front of Goku, preventing him from doing so. However, Zeno allows Goku to speak and even accepts the latter's offer to shake his hand, leaving both attendants with a somewhat surprised and nervous look on their faces when Goku lightly picks Zeno off the ground in the process. Afterwards, the attendants escort Zeno back home. "Future" Trunks Saga They are seen next to Zeno during his attempts to find a friend. During Goku's visit to Zeno's Palace, the attendants are mostly silent throughout Goku and Zeno's conversation, though they display noticeable surprise at Goku nicknaming the King of All "Zenny". They also move forward to confront Goku for his refusal to play with Zeno, though the King of All calmly warns them of their erasure should they interfere further, at which point the attendants hastily apologize and move back to their original positions by Zeno's throne. Universe Survival Saga The attendants are shown alongside Zeno (and the corresponding future trio) after Future Zeno was brought to the present by Goku to live in Zeno's Palace. Power Although they have yet to be seen in battle and have not displayed any fighting techniques, they are hinted to be extremely powerful. While not directly confirmed, they appear to act as Zeno's bodyguards as they block anyone who approach him, even powerful characters like Goku. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Warp' - When Zeno has finished talking with the Gods of Destruction, the two attendants use the warp technique to take him home. *'Flight' - The ability to take flight with ki. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masaya Takatsuka & Yūsei Oda *Funimation dub: Jim Foronda *Portuguese: **Portuguese dub: Romeu Vala **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Marco Nepomuceno *Latin American Spanish dub: Lexs Catagno Gallery Site Navigation ca:Assistents d'en Zen'oh pl:Słudzy Zenō es:Asistentes del Rey de Todo it:Assistenti di Zeno Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Males Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Deities